


Maybe

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a dork on love, All is okay... I think, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Sibling Bonding, True Love, poor Tench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alexander, Tench, Mac, Richie, and Jem have a Brother's Night together, they discuss about eachother's life and especially their love life.Yet, it left many to think of a possibility of something else.Maybe not everything is what they seem.





	Maybe

_Four Months Later..._

"When was the last time we got together, again?" Richie asked, smirking smugly as he took a light sip of his vodka shot. Tench sighs, crossing his arms as his brandy glass remained forgotten in front of him, that laid still on the table,

"A year?" He suggested, earning a light whistle and hoots from his brothers.

"A year?!" Jem blinked, scratching his head in astonishment as he then took a sip of his scotch after clicking his glass with Mac's, who looked as surprised as him. "Surely some you got together while Mac and I were in Europe."

"Nope, we're all busy," Alexander shrugged as he drank his small glass of tequila. They were all at Richie's place for a get together between the brothers, while May took the kids to visit their grandparents.

Alexander sighs lightly as he finished sipping his drink before raising a brow when he saw his brothers shared an identical smirk to each other, before Mac murmured out,

"Of course you're busy, doing that beautiful mistress of yours."

Alexander screwed his face with a light smirk as he swiftly replied, "Back off, she's mine."

Mac held one hand in surrender with a light chuckle before going back to scotch. Jem looked thoughtful, before cheekily asking, "So who's going to have the next baby in the family?"

Immediately, all eyes were turned to Richie, who simply shrugged and replied, "Two months." 

This answer took everyone off guard, Richie smiled at their confusion before Tench clicked two pieces together and cried out, "Congratulations!"

"Why thank you," Richie chuckled as he was attacked with various pats and exclaims if joys. 

"Well that was fast!" Alexander commented. "George is only seven months, I believe?"

"Someone was having fun~" Jem mused as he gently shoved his brother on the shoulder as Richie chuckled, bowing his head as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks. "Give May our love."

"Will do," Richie replied, before looking up at the rest of them and quickly changed the subject. "Enough of me, tell me what's new with all of you? Surely Jem and Mac had some excitement in Europe."

"Yes, dear brothers, tell us~," Alexander mused while Tench smirked fondly as Mac and Jem both turned red in the face.

"Oh, well..." Mac began, clearing his throat. "I... might have met someone."

He immediately caught all his brothers attention and curiousity, Alexander quickly asked,

"As in a 'cute girl' _someone_?" He wiggled his brows, realizing he was right as Mac turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Well, she is cute," Mac simply replied, turning away as he went on. "We been seeing each other for almost about a year?"

"A year! You're telling us now?!" Jem nearly choked on his drink as he cried out, snapping his head to look at his nearsighted brother. Mac shrugged at his brothers' surorised looks, his flushed face decreasing down as he smiled smugly,

"You never asked until now," he snootily replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. Jem was intrigued as he asked,

"Enough of that, what's her name?"

"Margaret Caldwell, but I call her Maggie," Mac dreamily replied in a familiar bliss that Richie and Alexander always looked whenever they thought about their respective lover. Tench opened his mouth to say something but Mac simply said, "I told mother already, she knows." He grew satisfied when Tench pulled away with a approving nod.

"That's good or else mother will be more than offended if you decided to not to tell her first," Richie chuckled before his face turned sour as Alexander murmured,

"Like the time you waited so long to tell her that May was pregnant with Little Martha?"

Richie sighed heavily as he muttered out, "I was stupid and twenty, give me a break already."

"No," his four brothers said in perfect unison that the apartment echoed. Rolling his eyes, it didn't stop him smiling fondly at them as he took a sip of his vodka as they turned to Jem who simply shrugged and reply,

"Nothing intresting happened to me yet, business is going well and I have a few flings here and there, nothing special or anything," Jem said, sounding uninterested as Alexander frowned at his only remaining biological blood, 

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough?" Richie suggested, pouring his brother another glass as Jem quietly thanked him as je then went on,

"I'm really looking for love, maybe one day, but you know my unlucky track record," Jem sighs, rubbing his temples with his index and middle finger. He could feel his brothers trying their not to cridge because he was right, his love life wasn't the _best _as his last two considerable _serious _relationship left him alone and miserable. "Look, we all know I'm not lucky in love, unlike Mac, Alexander, and Richie here, but it's fine. Whatever fate os going to give me, I'll except it."

Tench, Richie, Mac, and Alexander all exchanged glances while Jem looked away with a heavy sigh, they wondered if they should give sone words of encouragement but soon figured to keep quiet and leave him alone. There was an awkward silence between the brothers until Alexander subconsciously looked at their eldest brother, Tench, slowly the other three younger ones look at him too as Tench simply shrugged with a small smile,

"Nothing really happened with me," he murmured out as Alexander raised a brow, asking,

"I thought you were seeing someone..."

"Oh, no... I was intrested in someone but," Tench shrugged, grabbing his drink from the table as he took a quick sip. "It wasn't meant to be."

"Oh, no hard feelings I hope," Jem murmured as Tench shooked his head,

"No, all is well between us," he assured, unaware that he only raused more suspicion. Finishing up his drink, he glanced at his watch as he then noted down the time as he got up, "Sorry guys, I have to go."

"Now?" Mac blinked in surprise, glancing down at his own watch before looking over to his brother, who already made it to the front door with his coat over his shoulder as he unlocked the door. "It's only eleven..."

"Unfornatedly, your big brother has work at eight in the morning," Tench replied with a crooked smile, already half way put as Richie got up to close it. "I'll call you guys later, next our next meet up will be my treat!" 

With that, before any of his brothers could even say a proper goodbye, Tench went off that left his four younger brothers in dismay but they thought not much of it. Richie grimly closed the door before turning to his brothers as he asked,

"Is he acting more distant lately?" 

"I think..." Mac murmured, pushing his drink on the table as Jem slowly did the same. 

"Prehaps work is stressing him out?" Jem suggested yet looked usure. Too be honest, none of them looked convinced on the idea but silently decided to leave ot for now and try talking to him tomorrow. 

However, Alexander can't help but wonder a small possibility that it had to be related to Tench's unrequited romance... he might need to do some digging later, unsure what he might find later.

* * *

Alexander already gave Eliza a heads up that he will be coming a little late, teaching home by two in the morning as he swiftly entered their apartment as he locked the door behind him. Hanging his coat, he wandered along to their bedroom, passing the laudryroom before freezing in place as somethong caught the corner of his eyes. Slowly looking over, near the dryer, Alexander let out a cry of horror as he found his Betsey laying on the ground, eyes closed with a laudry basket tipped over from the tips of her fingers with scattered clothes everywhere. 

Raising over to her side, kneelimg down, Alexander gently shook her shoulders yet Eliza didn't stir. He checked her pulse, thankfully it was going in a healthy pace as Alexander gently cradled her into his arms and carried her to bed, where he carefully laid her down. It was then, she began to stir a little as Alexander took one of her hands into his and rubbed them repeatedly until Eliza's eyes fluttered opened as she blinked several times until she let out a meek, "Alexander?"

"Betsey," Alexander sighs in relief as he leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and asked, "What happened? I found you past out in the laudry room..."

Eliza sighs, rubbing her head as she softly replied with a forced smile, "Oh... nothing, I was feeling dizzy today and... must have overworked myself."

"You should have told me," Alexander gently scowled her as Eliza gaze at him with a apologentic look in her warm, dark eyes. Sighing lightly, he couldn't be mad at her for long as instead, he leabed down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips as he murmured, "Next time tell me if you're feeling sick..."

Eliza gently nodded, soon letting him slip into bed beside her as soon as he was ready for bed. He pulled her into his chest with protective arms wrapped around as she snuggled into him, however, though she was feeling dizzy this morning and a little nauseas too, Eliza didn't know why but at same time she felt okay. Prehaps she only overworked herself... or prehaps... she might need to call May and Adrienne to _discuss_ a _certain _topic.

Could she be what she think she could be? 

That thought made her excited but scared, Eliza heard Alexander's light snores as she gaze up at him before burying her face into his chest. Maybe they're ready... just maybe, all she could do now is hope for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp... I think you know what will happen next.


End file.
